<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AP Witchery by AnExhaustedArmadillo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593232">AP Witchery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo'>AnExhaustedArmadillo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Football, M/M, Teen Angst, Theatre, well if no one else was going to do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The football jock. The theater nerd. Lab partners? </p>
<p>You bet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LISTEN, if no one else was going to write the stereotypical high school AU fic I felt I had to do it. The fandom deserves it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I trust you all found your seats correctly,” Mrs. de Vries said to the class. “The person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the year. Now, if you look on your desk, you’ll see a box of pencils...”</p>
<p>Jaskier looked uncertainly next to him. Mrs. de Vries had sat him next to Geralt, the school’s football powerhouse.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Jaskier said, trying to look bright and happy. Geralt looked at him out of the side of his eye.</p>
<p>“Hm,” He responded. Jaskier raked his eyes over Geralt. It wasn't that he didn't know Geralt- they'd gone to the same high school for years- but they didn't exactly run in the same social circle, and he hadn't seen him that up close before. He rather liked what he saw. Geralt had a rather striking physical appearance, all the raw power of a football player, but with a certain amount of poise not typically extended to the position. His hair was long and white, perhaps his most distinguishing feature.</p>
<p>As a member of the football team, Geralt was most likely acquainted with one of Jaskier's closest friends, Yennefer. Yennefer was a cheerleader, though she didn't look the part. She insisted that she did it for the health benefits but Jaskier didn't-</p>
<p>"What?" Geralt snapped, and Jaskier became acutely aware of the fact that he'd been staring at Geralt the whole time he'd been thinking. He turned a little red and looked down at his hands.</p>
<p>"Nothing," He said. It was going to be a long year.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Let me see your schedule,” Yennefer demanded, setting her tray down in front of him at lunch. He obliged and pulled out the paper to give to her. She looked it over for a second. “We have sixth together, but that’s it.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t Stregobor teach that?” He asked and Yennefer rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, unfortunately,” She said, then brought her chicken sandwich to her lips. “Who’s in your other classes?”</p>
<p>“Renfri and I have English. I think Marilka and I have art together,” He frowned a little bit. “Geralt is my lab partner in AP Bio.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” She said, mouth full of chicken. “He’s nice.”</p>
<p>“He’s <i>nice?</i>” He asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Okay,” She conceded. “He’s not all warm and fuzzy, but he doesn’t go out of his way to be mean. You could have a worse lab partner.”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” He agreed. “Who do you have in your classes?”</p>
<p>She groaned, “Istredd’s in my history class.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a good thing?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No,” She said. “We’ve broken up.”</p>
<p>“Again?”</p>
<p>“Again,” She confirmed. “But he wants me back. I can feel it.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Jaskier agreed.</p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Triss interrupted them loudly, joining their lunch table. “You won’t <i>believe</i> who’s in my calc class!”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jaskier had a drama meeting that day after school, and boy did it feel good to be back. Director Mousesack was letting the theater seniors vote on what play they’d like to produce in the fall.</p>
<p>“<i>Romeo and Juliet</i>,” Istredd said. “It’s a classic.”</p>
<p>“It’s also been done to death,” Triss said. “No one will want to see it. That’s why I’m saying we should do <i>The Crucible</i>.”</p>
<p>Istredd scoffed, “Like <i>The Crucible</i> <i>hasn’t</i> been overdone, please.”</p>
<p>“I think we should do a comedy,” Marilka said confidently. “Like <i>Fools</i>.”</p>
<p>“No!” Triss and Istredd said in unison.</p>
<p>“That lacks any class whatsoever,” Istredd said snobbishly. “I can’t believe you’d even suggest it.”</p>
<p>“It is a little… basic,” Triss said gently. “Not a really interesting plot.”</p>
<p>“What about <i>Clue</i>?” Jaskier asked. “It’s funny, but not boring. People know its name, but it hasn’t been overdone.” The others seemed to consider it. Istredd opened his mouth to talk-</p>
<p>“I’m stepping in,” Mousesack said. “Clue sounds like a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>Istredd closed his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“In front of you are index cards with various organic molecules on them. You and your lab partner must sort the organic molecules based on their structure and functional groups. You have fifteen minutes,” Mrs. de Vries announced to the class. Geralt turned to his lab partner, who had already begun laying out the different molecules. He was muttering to himself.</p><p>“That one has nitrogen…” He said, and picked up a card to set it with some others. Geralt began to sort some of the cards in front of him as well, though he did it in silence.</p><p>“No,” Jaskier said, then reached across Geralt to grab one of his cards. “That one is a nucleotide.” He put the card in a different pile. Geralt’s brow furrowed. He continued sorting, before Jaskier interrupted him again. “That’s wrong. This is a protein.” Jaskier corrected, moving another card. Geralt huffed.</p><p>“If you have a problem with the way I’m doing it, you can just do it yourself,” He growled out. Instead of looking afraid (as most people would if Geralt spoke to them that way), Jaskier just looked annoyed.</p><p>“If you did it right then I wouldn’t have a problem with the way you did it,” He countered shortly. They sat in silence for a moment, Jaskier continuing to sort the cards. He picked up another one of Geralt’s cards and spoke more softly, “This one has a carbon chain, see how it’s all long like that? That means it’s a carbohydrate.”</p><p>Geralt appreciated the kinder tone, but he resolutely did not appreciate the insinuation that he was somehow less capable than Jaskier. He didn’t say anything for the rest of the period. He didn’t even smile when Mrs. de Vries told them they’d sorted their cards perfectly, not that he would have smiled under different circumstances.</p><p>***</p><p>Yennefer cornered him after football practice.</p><p>“Who are you taking to homecoming?” She asked, verbally pinning him in the hallway leading to and from the locker rooms.</p><p>“Hadn’t thought about it,” He said, trying to slide past her, but she wouldn’t budge. “The dance isn’t for another two months.”</p><p>“Six weeks,” She corrected him. “And it’s important to start thinking about these things now.”</p><p>“Right,” He said, trying to push past her once more, to no avail.</p><p>“Look,” She said. “I’m going with Lazlo-”</p><p>“Aren’t you dating Istredd?” He interrupted, which was apparently the wrong choice.</p><p>“Not anymore!” She said loudly. “I’m going to the dance with <i>Lazlo</i>, and, even though he hasn’t asked her yet, Jaskier is going with Renfri, and <i>you</i> should go with Triss. That way we can all be one big happy group!”</p><p>Geralt breathed in a slow, deep breath, “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“You better,” Yennefer warned, and Geralt finally managed to squeeze past her. No one intimidated him quite like Yennefer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, these are probably gonna be pretty short chapters ngl<br/>Please, consider dropping a comment, they warm my heart.<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, comments really motivate me to write. I got a lot of blessed support for the last fic I wrote which is part of the reason I felt so motivated to write this one. I really hope you enjoyed! I am planning to (hopefully) update soon.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>